


A Common Day

by fandomlover



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: Baz forgets his umbrella at home and guess who has to go bring it to him? You guessed it, Simon.





	A Common Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot I had written this in May of 2018, so I guess it's a late post? Just in time for the new book to come out though! It's just some fluff that I wrote, but I hope y'all enjoy it.

Simon's POV   
Although Baz has made progress in at least being cordial to people, he's still the same asshole as always to strangers. With that bored expression, cold air, and such dramatics.

Still, I love him.

Which would be the reason why I am standing outside, in the freezing rain, waiting for him to get out of his class so I can walk him home with this umbrella he so conveniently forgot.

I know his game. He "forgets" his umbrella when it's raining and when I don't have class so I will walk him home and possibly have an impromptu date with him. After two years, that idiot still can't just ask me on a regular date.

As I'm scrolling through Twitter for the 20th time leaning against the building (while also trying to ignore my wings starting to ache from the cold), I hear someone cough beside me. I look up to see an attractive pink-haired girl with multiple piercings in both ears. Definitely someone Penny would get along with (Micah was more in love with her every time she got a new piercing or dyed her hair again).

"May I help you?" I asked, thinking maybe she had an actual question. Of course she didn't.

"My friend over there," she said, gesturing at another girl a few feet back, "was wondering why you were standing in the rain and if you would like to come with us to have coffee."

Internally I rolled my eyes. While it was nice that people didn't know me as The Chosen One, Simon Snow, it did get a bit annoying when Normals would ask me out. I'd take this situation over fighting The Mage any day though.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get out of his class. He's forgotten his umbrella again," I explained. I noticed the other girl getting closer to her friend so she could hear better.

"How sweet! What does he look like, I bet we know him!" the pink-haired girl replied, and her friend silently nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you know. Black hair, pale skin. Grey eyes. Taller than me actually, but only by a few inches. Sweetest person ever, but you wouldn't notice it right away. He tends to be a bit hesitant in showing his feelings," I said, rambling on for a bit. I couldn't help it. Baz made me so happy I just start gushing about him. The girls made little "aw"-ing noises at my description.

"I can't say I've met someone like that, can you Emily?" the pink-haired girl replied. Her friend, Emily, shook her head no as well. At that moment, I noticed Baz walk out of the building, looking around like he was looking for someone.

"If you'll excuse me girls, I think I see him over there. Baz!" I shouted, getting his attention. Immediately, I saw him snap his head over to me and his scowl being replaced with the soft smile he normally had around me. He walked over, taking the umbrella from me so he could raise it a bit higher.

"Simon. What are you doing here?" he asked, even though I saw in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was doing here.

"Someone forgot his umbrella, so I decided to bring it to him. I figured we could stop at the coffee shop you love so much on our way home too," I explained, grinning at the slight blush Baz had.

"Wait!" I heard one of the girls say behind me. "T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch is your boyfriend?! How the fuck did that happen?!"

Baz's POV   
I'm no fool. I checked the weather this morning and saw it was going to rain, and I left my umbrella at home on purpose. I knew Simon enjoyed our impromptu dates on our walk home too.

What I didn't think would happen is Simon talking to those annoying girls, Emily whatever and Patricia, the punk. I saw the confusion in Simon's eyes at Patricia said my full name.

"Did you never tell them that they could just call you Baz? Your full name is such a mouthful," he asked. I rolled my eyes at my golden-haired idiot.

"Of course not. Only my friends and my boyfriend get to call me Baz. Why would I let mere strangers call me that?" I retorted. "Besides, my name is perfectly fine."

Simon groaned. "It's a hassle to even say all of it. You have FOUR NAMES."

I shrugged. "Never got around to it. Anyway, coffee and scones?"

That snapped Simon out of any retort he was coming up with. Food was always a way to shut him up. Well, food and kisses.

"I want to try the blueberry scones this time. The apple ones were delicious," he said, grabbing my hand. The umbrella was small enough that we had to stand close to each other to fit, not that I minded. I bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"As long as we can get the pumpkin mocha again," I replied. As Simon started making his protest against the so-called "candy bar" coffee, I glanced back to see Emily and Patricia staring at us, mouths open, very confused. I grinned and turned my full attention back to Simon. The adorable idiot was telling me about his day, and I wanted to hear every detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
